


Strong Enough To Break

by ambpersand



Series: The Spandex Wives [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambpersand/pseuds/ambpersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers isn't a fan of change, but after finding himself in a world entirely different from the one he knew, he's forced to accept it. After meeting a girl who takes him by surprise, he might just begin to like change.</p><p>Rated M for eventual mature themes and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve awoke to the sound of Duke Ellington crooning at him from his bedside table. Rubbing his hands over his face, he rolled his body towards the sound and squinted his tired eyes at the rectangular contraption Pepper had given him. It had few buttons, but he could never remember which one shut the sound off. After a few tries, the sound ceased, and he sat up and tossed his legs over the side of the bed.

 _Another day in a world I don't understand._  He thought to himself.

Shortly after he had moved in to Stark Tower, Steve had purchased a simple alarm clock. The next morning he shot out of bed with a rush of adrenaline due to the loud, incessant beeping that reminded him of the bomb alarms he knew during the 1940's. Not understanding how to turn it off, he ripped the cord out of the wall and threw it across the room for good measure, eyeing it with distaste. Hearing the commotion, Pepper had frantically knocked on his door, questioning if he was okay. By the next morning, she had set up this electronic music player with music she thought he would like instead. He hadn't asked, but thanked her profusely, more than appreciative of her observant nature. She was  _so_ much easier to deal with than Tony, who unfortunately seemed to be her other half. He sighed again, knowing that he would be lost without the two of them, so that in turn meant ignoring how frustrating Stark was, no matter what.

Shaking of his thoughts, Steve stood and stretched his muscles before heading to the closet to change into his workout clothing. The only thing keeping him sane in this new world he was living in was a reliable routine that didn't change.

More change only made him anxious.

On his floor in Stark Tower, Tony had designed him his own gym to workout in, complete with a small running track and a boxing ring. Steve had a feeling Pepper had discouraged him from putting any high tech machines in, which he was sure Tony had wanted to do because the man was practically walking technology. He snorted at the thought, remembering Howard's interest in mechanics and technology back during the war.  _Like father, like son._ Steve thought to himself with a laugh.

How Pepper had discouraged him from filling the gym up with those machines and gadgets, he'll never know, but he was again thankful for Pepper being around. Instead it was filled with weights and benches, easy for him to use on his own. If there was one thing he hated to do now after everything had settled down was to ask for  _more_ help. He felt like a baby.

Without wasting any time, Steve walked to his gym and began to wrap his hands to practice on the punching bag that hung from the ceiling.

A few hours later, Steve was almost done with his workout, already running three miles on the track, lifting weights, and alternating back to the punching bag. His focus was broken when Tony Stark sauntered into the gym with a nonchalant look.

"Hey Cap. You hungry? You must be after a routine that could rival what Point Break does every day. Seriously, you are a  _beast._  Not like Banner though. Ha!" He didn't wait for Steve to answer, as usual, and was too busy chuckling at his own joke.

"Sure, Tony. I could eat. Did you want to get lunch?" Steve stopped punching, deciding that he may as well stop since his regimen was all but done anyways. As he was unwrapping the tape from his knuckles, he looked up at Tony.

"Yeah, I'll order in. Pepper's gone and JARVIS isn't too great for social company so I thought we could, you know, get something." He replied, waving a hand through the air as he wandered throughout the gym, checking out the things scattered about through the room. "That, and Pepper said you need to socialize more." He added as an afterthought.

Steve sighed. Pepper, always trying to save the world, one life at a time. "I need to shower. Can you wait?"

Again, Tony waved him off, this time walking towards the door. "Don't worry. I'll order, you shower. It'll be here by the time you get to the lounge." With that, he was out the door.

* * *

June Auld climbed off the seat of her Vespa and carefully pulled out the boxes of Asian cuisine that had been ordered from someone within Stark Tower. It wasn't unusual for her to deliver from the restaurant she worked at to Stark Tower, being a popular restaurant in the neighborhood meant she knew most of the buildings on this street fairly well.

The instructions written on the receipt directed her to take the elevator to the 43rd floor, where it would be picked up.  _Strange,_  she thought,  _usually I just leave it at the reception desk on the first floor._

Not one to question it, she walked to the elevators after the guards at the front desk waved her on.

The elevator took her up to the 43rd floor, and the doors opened with a  _whoosh_  and a soft ding. She walked out and down the short marble hallway away from the bay of elevators. Once she turned the corner, in front of her was a reception area with an empty desk, with double doors made of glass to the left labeled LOUNGE in etching. Not sure where to go, since she didn't see anyone, she turned around and thought about taking the food back down to the first floor. Before she could decide, a second elevator sounded and she peered back around the corner, seeing if it was someone who may be able to help her.

It was.

It was Tony Stark himself.

Upon seeing her, his face lit up. "There you are! Listen, I have to run, so I need you to take this food into the lounge, through the double doors in there. Give it to the old guy." He pointed in the general direction as he dug through the pockets of his suit. Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a bill.

He stuck it in her hands, which both held bags of food, and turned on his heel. "Keep the change!"

She looked down. It was a  _hundred dollar bill._  "What? You overpaid me! This is too much!" She called after him.

He chuckled before getting into an elevator. "No, it's not. Trust me." With a wink, he was gone.

Baffled, June turned around and walked slowly through the reception area and pushed the glass doors open. A man, no older than she could be, sat on a leather couch reading through a magazine. The moment she was in the room, his eyes found her and he stood up.

"I, uh, was directed by Tony Stark to bring this in here to an older gentleman?" She looked around, no old man like Tony had instructed. Just this guy, tall, blond, young. _Muscular._ She shook her head, not needing the distraction.

She didn't miss the way the man in front of her rolled his eyes, like he knew what she was talking about. "He's got a unique sense of humor. Is he on his way?" He asked her politely, still standing.

June spotted a glass coffee table and walked around the couch to set the food down. "Umm, no, I'm sorry. He said that he had to run and that I should bring this in to you. He paid me and left. Have a good day." She turned and began to walk away.

When she got to the door and was reaching to open it, his voice stopped her. "Wait!" He exclaimed and she turned, his voice slightly panicked as he peered through the bags. "How am I supposed to eat this?"

She tried to stifle her laughter. "The chopsticks are in the bag."

He looked uncomfortable as he ran a hand over his hair. "Could you, maybe, show me?"

"Uhhh…" She trailed off, unsure if he was serious. His nervousness assured her that he was.  _What kind of a person doesn't understand how to eat Asian food?_

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "If Tony said he wouldn't be here, you can eat his food. He won't be back for hours and won't even remember. Please. I need your help."

He was her last delivery of the afternoon, so she had the time to spare. Shrugging, she agreed. "Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

 "Well, since we're sharing a meal together, I should introduce myself. Steve Rogers, Miss." He held his hand out politely to shake hers after she had come back around to where he was standing.

"June Auld." She was slightly perplexed by his manners, but held out her hand to shake his. Her petite fingers were engulfed by his strong, wide palms and it was only then she realized the size difference between the two of them. He was over a half a foot taller than she was, probably more. She was petite with small hands, wrists and arms, but he was tall, broad, and muscular.  _He makes me look like a child,_ she thought.

He gave her a wide smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, June. Please sit." He motioned for her to sit on the chair she was standing next to, while he sat on the edge of the couch nearest to her.

She sat and reached for the bags, pulling the boxes of food out and looking at the labels. Apparently, there were two of each entrees and side dishes, making it easy to divvy up between the two of them. As she was pulling the chopsticks out to demonstrate how to hold them, she spoke. "So, Steve, how do you not know how to eat-" She stopped as the sudden realization dawned on her. "You're Captain America." She stated bluntly, before blushing profusely and covering her mouth with her hand.

He began to chuckle, but she was mortified. "Oh my gosh, that was  _so_  rude of me! I am so sorry for blurting that out!"

Giving her a kind smile, he responded, "Really, it's okay. I've seen much worse reactions from people lately. You have no reason to be embarrassed, it wasn't rude."

Slowly the pink drained from her cheeks. "Well, thanks, I suppose. Here, how about I show you how to hold these chopsticks?" She was eager to change the subject.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." He said happily, reaching out to take the pair of sticks wrapped in paper she was holding out to him. "Although a fork would be much easier for me to use, let alone understand..." He trailed off, trying to keep the smile from returning to his face.

She laughed. "I tell you what, I'll show you how to use these and if it's too hard," she paused, pulling plastic wrapped disposable forks out of the bag, "I'll give you these and we can forget the chopsticks?"

"Deal."

As June began to show Steve how to position his fingers and the correct way to hold the wooden stick between them, she couldn't ward off the contagious laughter. He made her smile easily, apparently having a sunny disposition despite not knowing much about the outside world. When he continuously failed at using the chopsticks, she laughed and threw up her hands. "You win!"

He picked up the plastic utensil and began to unwrap it. "I hate to ask," He began, "but could you tell me what this food is?" He gave her a nervous glance, wishing he knew the answer so he didn't have to admit more about what he didn't know.

"Not at all!" She replied brightly. She began to point to each of the boxes, explaining in detail what each one included and how they were prepared. He watched her adamantly, paying close attention to her descriptions. Glancing at her face instead of the food, he became entranced by her varying facial expressions. How she scrunched her nose when describing an ingredient she wasn't particularly fond of, or the way her eyes lit up when she explained which dish was her favorite. When she stopped and smiled at him, he brought his thoughts back to the conversation.

"Ready to eat?" She asked, waiting for him.

"Definitely." He responded, returning her smile. They were contagious coming from this girl, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

* * *

In his lab, Tony Stark sat in front of a large screen that displayed a live feed from the lounge several floors below. Tossing popcorn into his mouth with his feet kicked up on the desk, he avidly watched the two people interacting before him. The doors to his left suddenly slid open and Pepper Potts strode in, engrossed in her blackberry. She looked up at him, startled when she realized he was sitting in front of her.

"Tony, what are you doing in here? I thought you were supposed to have lunch with Steve today?" She glanced at the small watch on her wrist. "Yes, you should be at lunch with him  _right now_  according to what I put on your calendar." She gave him a pointed look.

Without a word, he pointed at the screen in front of him before tossing another handful of popcorn in his mouth. Pepper walked over with a suspicious look. "Is that Steve in the lounge? Who is he with?" She peered closer to the video feed.

"Delivery girl." Tony mumbled over a mouthful, watching the two laughing before tapping his finger to the glass screen so he could increase the volume.

"Tony," Pepper began becoming impatient, "why is the delivery girl eating lunch with Steve?" She turned and narrowed her eyes at him, ready for an outlandish excuse.

"I paid her to."

"You did  _what?"_ Pepper threw her hands in the air. "You cannot  _bribe_  a delivery girl to have lunch with someone, Tony!"

"Well, I did. And obviously, it worked. Look at him, Pepper." He pointed to the screen and continued on. "I haven't seen him laugh or smile this much in..." He trailed off. "Ever."

Pepper softened. "Well, he does seem to be having a good time..."

"See? We were all getting sick of the big, surly Captain being such a downer. I've seen that girl deliver food here before. She's practically a ball of sunshine; half the guards on the first floor are smitten with her. Trust me, Pepper, I'm always right."

"You planned this, didn't you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yep." He replied simply, leaning back in his chair and tossing a piece of popcorn in the air before catching it in his mouth. "Now sit down and watch with me."

* * *

Back in the lounge, June was laughing adamantly as Steve told her a vivid story about his futile attempts to use a blender.

"Since no one was around and I hadn't read the directions all the way through, I didn't think to put the lid on it before pressing the button. So, naturally, it practically explodes and I get coated in this mixture that the recipe called for. And the  _noise..._ " He continued on, gesturing wildly with his hands and laughing at the memory. While Tony would make fun of him, or Pepper would pat him on the shoulder with a look similar to pity at his inability to use 21st century items, this girl could laugh with him. Strangely, he wasn't embarrassed to retell the story with June, whereas he felt anyone else in Stark Tower would judge him...

His thoughts trailed off when he heard bells ringing from the pocket of June's jacket. Pausing his tale, he watched as she pulled out what he assumed was a cell phone. From the looks of it, it was similar to the ones he saw Tony and Pepper using, and as she swiped her finger across the glass, he recognized the action. Definitely a cell phone.

"Oh my gosh! I've been here for two hours! I need to head back to the restaurant!" She exclaimed suddenly. "I guess time flies when you're having fun." She gave him a smile as she stood, gathering the few things she had with her.

As she stood, so did he. "I think you're right." He returned her smile. "Thank you for having lunch with me today." He began walking her to the door.

She smiled shyly at him. "Thank you for the stories. I had fun."

Wringing his hands behind his back he asked, "May I accompany you out?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Images and memories of her lunch with Steve Rogers filtered through June's mind for the remainder of the day. Trying to keep them at bay, she attempted to distract herself because it always came back to the same series of thoughts.  _Yes, you had lunch with Steve Rogers. Captain America himself. Yes, he was charming. Yes, he was gorgeous. That's all. Nothing more. It's not like it'll ever happen again, June. Move on; you aren't a 15 year old girl who spends all her time swooning over unreachable men._  Each time she found herself beginning to daydream about his smile, his laugh, or the tentative way he asked to accompany her back down to her Vespa, she reminded herself of these things.

_Midtown was all but destroyed a little more than two weeks ago, June, and this is where your priorities lie? Get a grip, stop fawning over him. You just met._

She picked up a few extra hours at the restaurant, hoping that the dinnertime rush would keep her thoughts busy.

Not busy enough that the voice in the back of her mind whispered,  _Yeah, the world almost ended. Doesn't that mean you should be enjoying life? Fate just handed you an opportunity on a silver platter..._

"Argh!" She yelled in the restaurant office, balling her hands into fists and hitting them on the desk in an act of frustration.

"June?" A male voice said hesitantly behind her. She turned in the chair to see her manager standing in the doorway. "You doing okay?" His face held a mixture of curiosity and concern. June wasn't usually one to make large displays of emotion at work.

She sighed and answered, "Yeah, I'm alright. I just had an interesting afternoon and I need to clear my head. I finished up the inventory and the order for next week, is there anything else I can do before I go?"

He laughed. "Yes, there is. There's always something to do, but you're going home." He handed her the satchel that sat in the corner of the office and pointed out the door with a knowing look. "Go."

She sighed, giving in without a fight. Taking her bag and heading out the back door of the restaurant, she climbed on to her Vespa and drove the six blocks it was to her small apartment. Once she unlocked the door and turned on the lights in the empty space, she sighed again. The events of the afternoon had thrown her for an unexpected loop.

_Get a hold of yourself, June. You just met the guy._

She looked around the apartment, taking in its appearance.  _Nope, nothing to clean._  The wood floors were clean and gleaming. The laundry was done. The small kitchen was spotless. In her survey, her eyes landed on a pair of running shoes sitting next to the door.

Just a few minutes later she was wearing jogging capris, a jacket, and her running shoes. Wasting no time she grabbed her iPod before locking the door behind her, heading out onto the street. Thankfully it wasn't quite dark in New York yet, so her run could last the remainder of the twilight hours. She began to run, and as her feet pounded on the pavement in echo to the beats in her music, the muscles in her legs started burning and her skin sweated; finally pushing the thoughts of the day out of her head.

* * *

Steve sat in the penthouse of Stark Tower, eating his dinner silently as the others around him chattered amicably. Bruce Banner, who spent most of his days working in his personal lab a few floors down, had stopped his research to have dinner with everyone, as per the request of Pepper. In fact, that's why they were all there. Pepper, Tony, Bruce, himself, and even Clint and Natasha had stopped by, citing "business in the city" all to have dinner like a "family", said Pepper.

 _This is the weirdest "family" I've ever seen,_ Steve thought to himself as he watched the others interact. Pepper was discussing something in hushed tones with Natasha, most likely the status of Pepper's sister who had been injured a few weeks prior during the battle against Loki and his army. Clint sat in the corner seat of the table; scanning each of them as well as the surrounding room with a glint of suspicion in his eyes. Finally, Tony and Bruce sat across from one another discussing a project they had been working on together. Their voices were loud and excited, the conversation filled with science words Steve didn't quite understand.  _Well, anyone who isn't a genius probably wouldn't understand a word they're saying..._

Tony's voice caught his attention. "So, Cap, how was lunch today?" A knowing smile crossed his lips. "Meet anyone special?" He continued on, prodding Steve to talk.

At his words, Pepper and Natasha had stopped talking and focused their attention on Steve as well. He didn't have to look, but he could feel Clint's gaze boring down on to him. "I..." He cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. "Since you were  _busy_  today," he raised an eyebrow at Tony, "the girl who brought the food stayed with me. She tried to teach me how to use chopsticks..." His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Pepper who was trying desperately to hide a smile.

"Wait," He set his fork down, "did you do that on purpose?" His eyes shot between Tony and Pepper, sensing something was amiss.

Tony coughed into his hand. "What? No, no. Absolutely not." He couldn't hide his laughter any longer though, and began chuckling. "I'm sure you had a good time though, correct? Or was there another reason for your suddenly cheery disposition this afternoon?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck; he knew Tony was blatantly lying, but why? That aside, June  _had_  cheered him up. Somehow their conversation had left a smile on his face for the entire afternoon, even after she had been long gone. Thoughts of her had floated in and out of his mind throughout his afternoon routine. Despite trying to shake them off and remind himself that she was just an ordinary girl whom he had  _just_  met, she kept slipping back to the front of his thoughts.

"Oh look at that smile!" Pepper chimed in, pointing out the small smile that had crept across Steve's face as he thought about his lunch with June. "I think it's wonderful he's found a friend; isn't that right, Tony?" Her wide smile was contagious, even as she prompted the man to her left.

He laughed, clearly entertained. "Oh, it's wonderful Pepper. I think they should see each other again, maybe even tomorrow. What if we go to that restaurant she works at?"

Steve was filled with a sudden sense of anxiety. "No!" He blurted, but lowered his voice to a normal level and continued on. "I mean, no, that's okay. She was just doing me a favor, that's all. I wouldn't want to bother her anymore." He shook his head. The thought of seeing her again filled him with conflicting emotions of excitement and nervousness. The nerves won out.

"Which restaurant?" Bruce chimed in, looking at Tony.

"It's that little Asian-Fusion place down around the corner. Really popular.  _Great_  Panko Crusted Chicken." He answered.

"Oh yeah!" Bruce said, realization crossing his face. "I think Pepper ordered me some of that last week, right?" He looked at her.

She nodded and took a drink of her white wine. "That's the one. We order from there quite often. Are you sure you don't want to go back tomorrow, Steve? Or maybe later this week?" She tilted her head, a genuine smile on her face.

"I appreciate the offer, it's okay. Maybe next week or the one after. Don't worry about it." Steve shook his head and began eating his food in an attempt to take the focus off of himself.

Tony's eyes lingered on him for a few more moments before he turned back to Bruce to resume their previous conversation. Still focusing on his food intently, he heard Pepper begin conversing with Clint and Natasha as they began eating again. Left to his own thoughts once more, they immediately traveled back to June and his slight desire to see her for a second time.  _Okay, well, maybe more than slight. Can't a guy enjoy a gal's company without everyone being interested? Jeesh..._

As soon as he finished his meal, which happened to be long before anyone else was close to being done, he excused himself from the table with a smile. "I think I'm going to go for a walk around the block, get some fresh air. I've been in the tower all day."

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes and Steve slipped from the room quietly as they began talking amongst themselves again. As the door shut behind him, he let out a long sigh.

_Forget taking a walk, I need to take a run to clear my mind._

* * *

Tony Stark called the restaurant that was around the corner from his tower every day for four days in a row. Finally, on the fifth day, he had had enough.

Sitting alone in his lab, he barked out an order. "JARVIS, I need you to find someone for me. And don't waste time, okay? I don't have all day you know, I'm a busy man."

"Yes, Sir, anything you need. Who will I be finding for you today, Mr. Stark?" JARVIS answered immediately.

"Her name is June Auld. A-U-L-D. Search within city limits; then 20 miles outside of the city if you don't find anything." He had learned her full name when he had called the restaurant she worked at, pretending to work for a local bank. He had lied to the manager and said he was a teller who needed to deposit her paycheck, but due to an ink smudge he couldn't quite make out her name. The error hadn't been caught until after she had left the bank, he said.

It was easy.

But, because the bank was supposed to know the addresses of their account holders, he was unable to weasel an address out of the manager.  _As long as I have JARVIS, that's not a problem, now is it? All I needed was a name._ He smiled gleefully to himself. He was beginning to like sneaking around behind Steve's back.

* * *

June danced around her apartment, cleaning as her hips swayed to the music flowing from her stereo. Really, she was getting more dancing done than cleaning, but she didn't mind. As she picked up a magazine off the coffee table to throw in the trash, she heard three loud, decisive knocks on her door.

She ran over and turned her music down, tossing the magazine in the trash on her way to the front door. As she opened the door, her automatic smile faded in shock.

Tony Stark was leaning casually against her doorframe, inspecting his nails.

"Hello?" She said tentatively, turning the greeting into a question.  _What is Tony Stark, celebrity_ and _Iron Man, doing at my front door?_

"June! Wonderful to see you again. How are you?" He said cheerfully as he walked into her apartment, apparently not needing an invitation in. "This is a beautiful apartment. Original wood flooring?" He asked casually.

"Umm, yes, actually..." She trailed off, entirely confused at the situation. She watched as he observed her small home, taking it the few pieces of artwork on the walls, comprised mostly of photography done by local photographers. He turned and walked towards her kitchen, motioning for her to follow him.

"Sorry to barge in, but I've been looking for you for  _days."_ He said as he looked around the room. Spotting a bowl of strawberries sitting near the sink, he plucked one out and began to eat it.

"Um, excuse me?" June was still shocked at the absurdity of it all. Tony Stark, gallivanting around her apartment, eating her food, completely nonchalant.

"Oh!" He said suddenly, eyes lighting up as he extended his hand towards her. "I suppose I've never introduced myself. Tony Stark."

She reached out and shook his hand. "June."

He laughed. "Oh, yes. I know that. Like I said, I've been looking for you." He stopped and grabbed another strawberry. "Do you mind?" He asked in reference to the fruit. When she shook her head, he continued on as he ate, leaning against her kitchen counter- comfortable as ever. "You came in and had lunch with the Captain last week, right? Well, you see, I have a problem."

She was growing more confused.  _How does my lunch with Steve relate to Tony having a problem? Oh no... He's upset because he paid me too much and then I ate his food! This is not good..._  Realization dawned on her, filling her stomach with fear.

He must have seen her startled expression because he began to laugh. "No, no. Don't worry. You see, Steve is a bit on the grumpy side. Well, he's always grumpy, which is probably a given since he woke up 50 years after his life was supposed to end. Everyone he knew was dead, all the things he loved were gone… You get the gist." He motioned in the air with his hand as he spoke, then grabbed another strawberry. "Either way, the one time I've seen him near some semblance of  _happy_  was after you came to lunch last week. And I have to say, I liked not having to deal with a crabby Cap."

She leaned against the counter opposite of him and crossed her arms over her chest, curious about what this was leading to. "We had a nice lunch, that's all. I promise nothing more happened!" She assured him, worried about what he might be thinking.

He laughed again, apparently amused by her reactions. "I want you to come work at Stark Tower. I have just the position for you. Great pay, better than what you're making now I can assure you. Besides, if you had so much fun with Steve, this is a prime opportunity to see more of him. I would encourage you to say yes." He raised an eyebrow at her and began to walk back towards the front door.

She followed him, astounded by his unusual job offer. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, but one last statement from Tony cut through them as he let himself out of her apartment.

"Think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

June walked into work the next afternoon, her body thrumming with anxiety. She was relieved that the restaurant was empty in the afternoon hours, in between the lunch and dinner rush they usually experienced. As she walked through the empty dining room, the kitchen, and into the back office, her eyes lingered on the surroundings that she had grown extremely fond of.

"Hey, June. Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Her boss asked when he heard her footsteps approaching and had turned to find June standing behind him.

She offered him a tentative smile. "I just needed to talk to you about something. Do you have time?"

"Sure, sweetheart, have a seat." He patted the seat of the extra chair in the office. June had spent the last 4 years working for him, since the summer after her high school graduation. He had seen her through her years in college, slaving through culinary school and working five days a week to pay her rent. With her parents several hundred miles away in her home city of Cleveland, he was the closest thing she'd had to a parent in the city. He'd taken her under his wing, showing her the ropes of the business and making sure she was safe and taken care of. His wife was all he had, never having children of his own before it came to be too late.

June had always had a suspicion she was the sort of daughter he had always wanted, given how protective and understanding he would be with her. Driving her to the doctor when she was sick, doing repairs in her apartment, or having her over for dinner at his home with his wife. They were her second family.

"Well, Dave, something unexpected happened." She started, twisting the ring on her finger out of nervousness. Steeling herself, she continued on. "Tony Stark showed up at my apartment and offered me a job yesterday."

His eyes were wide with shock. "Really? What did you say? What job did he offer you?" The questions came rapidly.

"I didn't say anything, really. He was at my door out of the blue, talking about how well I was liked in the Tower when I deliver food. He told me he had just the position for me... Nothing more than that." She put her head into her hands, stressed at the decision he had thrown towards her.

"Well kiddo, that is a  _huge_  opportunity! Tony Stark himself, offering you a job with no interview or application? You have to take it!" He beamed at her, pride radiating from his smile.

"You think so? I mean, he was just so vague, and it's not exactly going down the right career path." She motioned around the office, "This was supposed to be the plan, Dave. Helping you manage this restaurant and getting one of my own some day." She frowned, obviously conflicted. "Tony Stark wasn't supposed to waltz in and offer me a random job!"

Dave chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "June, hon, calm down." He waited until she raised her eyes to his before continuing on, "You're 22, fresh out of school; the ink on your diploma isn't even dry yet. You have so much time ahead of you! Take the opportunity, you never know where it may lead. Didn't that whole Armageddon scare a few weeks back remind you to start  _living?_  I know it did for me."

She sighed again, still unsure.

"I will always be here for you and so will Susan. This restaurant isn't going anywhere. Try it out, and if it doesn't work, you'll have something to come back to. But, if it does, imagine where it could lead to, June! You could make so much more money than I could ever offer you, maybe even enough to start your restaurant sooner than you think. Isn't it worth the risk?" His smile assured her.

"I suppose I could always call in and see what the job is about, right? You know, before making a decision?" June's nerves began to calm. She liked having a plan, it made her feel steady.

"Exactly! See now, was that such a fuss?" He laughed, standing up and ruffling her hair before heading out into the kitchen. "How about we cook something? That always helps!" He shouted back over the clanging of pots and pans being pulled out.

After spending the afternoon with Dave and calming her nerves about the potential job; June returned to her apartment in a much better mood than when she had left. As she approached her door, she noticed a small envelope taped to it with her name scrawled in messy handwriting.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Apprehensive about what it may be, she carefully peeled the tape off and pulled the envelope off her door. Once she turned it over, the embossed font printed along the top edge immediately told her who it was from.

TONY STARK, STARK INDUSTRIES

Deciding to go inside before opening it, she unlocked the door and walked into her apartment; turning on the lights and heading straight for the couch. Once she was sitting, she took a deep, shaky breath. Somehow, Tony Stark had a knack for consistently surprising her, and this wasn't a good sign.

Opening it slowly, she pulled out the small rectangle of cardstock and took in the same unkempt script as the envelope it came in.

_CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE READY TO SAY YES_

_(212) 555-1965_

* * *

Tony Stark sat in his lab, waiting for the phone to ring. He knew it would, and he knew it would be soon. It was only a matter of time. Just as the thoughts crossed his mind, JARVIS' voice rang out.

"Incoming call from one Jane Auld, sir. Shall I connect you through?"

"Yes." He responded, sitting up in his desk, waiting for the signal  _beep_  that meant the call was connected. When he heard it, his voice perked up. "Miss Auld, I've been expecting your call. Although I have to say, I am surprised it took you so long. Most people would jump at an offer to work for me."

When he heard her begin to stutter, he grinned. He genuinely enjoyed flustering this girl. "June, let me guess, you want to know what the job entails before accepting?" He interrupted her stammering.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure. "Yes, actually. I can't accept a job so blindly."

He was surprised by the sudden and abrupt change in her demeanor. He liked it. Then again, Tony liked surprises. It gave him something to figure out. "You'll be doing some assistant work, and a little bit of personnel between my assistant Pepper, and a few others, tops. The pay is better than most jobs of this level, trust me. What's your email? I'll send over the offer with the figures and you can get it back to me by tonight. I want you starting on Monday, June."

He smirked, knowing she couldn't say no. She made no mention of his apparent assurance that she would take the job, only listing out her email address. Within seconds, JARVIS had sent her the offer that had been created earlier in the day. "Check your email." He stated.

Tony had to resist the urge to chuckle when he heard the slight intake of breath on the other end of the line.  _This is just too much fun._

"Mr. Stark, I can't accept an offer this high. Secretary- I mean, assistant- work usually goes for almost three quarters of this!"

"June, trust me. The reason the offer is higher than normal is because of the sensitive material and issues you'll be dealing with here at Stark Tower. You'll have to sign paperwork promising complete confidentiality before starting. I can't even tell you anymore than what I have without that being signed."  _That hasn't stopped me before, but this time I think it might be better to follow protocol. Pepper would be so proud..._

After a few seconds of silence, June's voice cut through the lab. "You have a deal, Mr. Stark. I'll see you on Monday."

A wide smile stretched across his face. "Wonderful. Oh, and June, after you get your I.D. badge from security when you get here, just go straight to floor 43. That's where you'll be working."

 


	5. Chapter 5

June woke early on Monday morning, nervous and unsure of what to wear on her first day of work at Stark Tower.  _I need to make a good impression,_ she kept telling herself; but the thought that kept creeping into her mind was more along the lines of  _I wonder if I'll see Steve today…_

Finally settling on a brown tweed pencil skirt and an olive blouse, she set to work on her hair and makeup. Not used to being able to dress up for work at the restaurant, this was exciting. She tousled her copper blonde curls and added a light layer of foundation and mascara. That's all. She was finished.

 _Forty five minutes until I need to check in at the security desk to get my badge. I'm not sure where to park… Maybe it's best if I calm my nerves and walk. No sense in taking a taxi eight blocks._  She thought as she pulled on her brown leather flats. Being 5'3 should have given June extra reason to wear heels, but they only felt uncomfortable and unnatural on her feet. She preferred to embrace her petite nature rather than fight it.

 _This is it._ She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse, and stepped out of the apartment. It was only by chance she managed to snag the small studio style apartment when she had moved to New York four years ago. She had been walking through the neighborhood when she noticed the moving van parked on the street and movers carrying furniture out.

Each floor of the thin, tall building held an apartment, this one just happening to be on the first floor. As she stopped to observe, a man called her over. He'd told her he was the building manager, and judging by her large bag and map of the city, she was new. She accepted his business card when he offered after mentioning the price of rent for the place and she signed the lease the next day. The location was perfect, not too far from her school at the time, or her work that was just a few blocks away. She purchased a scooter to use to deliver food and drive to campus, but had the perk of being close enough to walk wherever she needed.

Her only problem had been the laundry list of repairs. Being such an old building, the plumbing and electrical wiring had needed some serious work. At first she lived with the inconveniences, but after she had started working and Dave had heard of the state her apartment was in, he rushed over to help fix whatever she needed.

He really had been a lifesaver.

June gazed up at the buildings around her as she walked the 8 blocks it was to Stark Tower. It was a beautiful day, the sun gleaming off the freshly washed windows of the high rise buildings and the bustle of the city sounded like music to her ears.

Twenty minutes later, she reached the front doors of the tower and walked inside. She glanced around, taking in the details that she had never noticed before. A hallway behind the desk filled with security guards and receptionists, men in black suits stationed around the front revolving doors, and large plasma screens stationed high on the surrounding walls with a slideshow of the newest in Stark Industry developments.

As she reached the security desk, she greeted the familiar guard with a warm smile. "Hello Gary, how're you today?"

He looked surprised, yet pleased to see her outside of her usual delivery uniform. "June! I'm doing good today. What're you doing here so early?"

"Tony Stark offered me a job last week; today's my first day. I was supposed to stop by to get a badge?" She replied, gripping her purse in hopes that she wouldn't need any more proof. After accepting the offer Tony had sent her over email, he had simply told her to come here. No more paperwork, only the directions.

"Oh! You're his new hire. The information got sent down this morning. Let's get you to the security station and we'll get your photo taken for the badge." He stood and guided her down the hall she had observed not long before.

"That's not the only thing I'll need to do, right? Surely there's some tax paperwork that needs to be done?" She was worried that something may be missing and her employment at the tower would get messed up. As hesitant as she was to take the job, she didn't want it screwed up.  _June, breathe. Tony Stark does everything backwards. He's a billionaire, he knows what he's doing._

"The instructions said for you to get your badge taken care of and to send you to the 43rd floor, where you'll be working. He said there would be more information there." He explained before walking into the security room and shutting the door behind them. He motioned for her to sit on a chair that was stationed directly in front of a tripod. "Now, I'm going to go ahead and take your photo, which will print out on your permanent badge from this little machine. This is activated to open most doors that have sensor locks on them." He pointed to the small card printer on a desk.

She nodded, and as he began to count down for the flash, she smiled widely.

"Perfect!" He told her with a smile, turning the monitor so she could see.

After waiting for her badge to print off, she was led out of the security room. "Now, if you ever need anything from security, dial *2100 on any one of the phones in the building. That'll patch you right through to us and we'll help you out." He showed her on to the elevator and waved goodbye. "Good luck, June!"

As she reached the 43rd floor, the elevator dinged softly and its doors opened. In a bay similar to the one she had been in during her last delivery, she figured it would be safe to take the same route since the layout seemed exactly the same.

She rounded the corner and found herself at an exact replica of the reception area that she had seen on the other floor. This time, however, instead of doors etched with the word "LOUNGE," the two doors were frosted glass, obscuring her view of what was behind them. Not sure on what to do first since the room was empty, she walked to the reception desk. On it sat a note.

_June,_

_Welcome to Stark Tower! I look forward to meeting you and helping you in any way you need. To get started today, you'll be filling out your paperwork on the computer and it should take most of the day. Below you'll find your login information for your secure profile and the documents are all saved under the file labeled "Employee Information" in the documents folder. Once you complete it, email it to the address at the bottom of the note and I'll head down to give you your assignments!_

_Sincerely,_

_Pepper Potts_

_Senior Partner, Stark Industries_

_(212)555-3691_

June breathed a sigh of relief.  _Finally, some clear instructions!_  She sat down and logged in to her profile using the username and temporary password that Pepper had listed below her contact information.

Less than an hour after starting on her paperwork and humming along to a tune in her head, the doors behind her opened. The footsteps she heard halted in place and she turned around.

It was Steve Rogers.

In a tight white t-shirt, workout pants, and athletic shoes; his face, arms, and chest covered in a light sheen from sweat. His muscular chest and arms were defined through his shirt, leaving nothing to her imagination.

His eyes widened at the sight of her, obviously surprised. "June?"

Her voice caught in her throat. June hadn't been expecting to see Steve show up out of the blue while she was sitting at her desk, but he had obviously been working out previous to his venture out into the reception area.

Suddenly, it appeared her brain wasn't keen on functioning properly.

Thankfully, his manners overrode his shock and he greeted her. "It's so nice to see you again! I heard someone out here as I walked back to my room." Sudden realization drew across his face. "I apologize if I sound rude, but what are you doing out here?"

She cleared her throat, hoping she wasn't about to squeak. "Tony hired me last week. He found me and offered me a job doing reception work on this floor. He hadn't told you?"

Steve shook his head. "No, he didn't. But I'm so happy to see you again. I would give you a proper hug, but, well…" He motioned to his body. "I just finished a workout. Let me go shower and I'll be back, okay?" He flashed a smile at her that warmed her to her bones.

She nodded her head, smiling bashfully into her hand. "Sure." She watched as he walked back behind the doors, and a thought crossed her mind.  _Wait, is this his floor? Does he… live here?_

She'd heard the rumors after the battle, when the faces of all the Avengers had been plastered across the news that they were holed up and living in Stark Tower together. Actually, had she not been paying attention to the broadcasts, she wouldn't have known that Steve Rogers was Captain America.

She'd watched as the newscasters showed pictures taken from WWII, revealing his fate and how he'd come back to life after 70 years. She knew the legend and the stories from her childhood, hearing her grandfather talk about him from his memories of the war. He hadn't known or met him, but he knew who Captain America was.

Everyone did.

Lost in her thoughts, he hadn't taken long to get back into the reception area. As he walked back into the room, he grabbed a chair from the side and pushed it next to where she was sitting. Once he sat, he spoke. "That's better." He smiled widely. "How're you doing?"

She couldn't stop the smile on her face. It was contagious coming from him.  _Somehow I turn into a pile of goop whenever he's around._ "I'm wonderful. Today's my first day here. I was just filling out some paperwork but I have to say, you're a welcome distraction… This stuff is tedious!" She laughed.

"Well I'm more than happy to keep you company if you'd like. That won't get you in trouble, right?" He asked, looking hopeful.

She grinned. "I would love that. Since I'm just filling out my tax and employment information I don't think anyone will mind." She winked lightly at him before turning back to her computer.

In the moment of silence that passed between them, she could smell the slight hint of cologne wafting over from him. It was like heaven, clean with a hint of pine and mint. June had to physically stop herself from inhaling a deeper breath.

* * *

When he had finished his workout routine and had been heading back to his room to shower, Steve Rogers heard the faint noise of someone humming outside of his living area. He hadn't expected to see the girl he had been thinking about for a week.

She looked like something out of a dream. Not just any dream,  _his dream._  Her copper colored curls were tousled around her shoulders, setting off her deep green eyes. Her blouse and skirt matched, the colors reminding him somewhat of his old dress uniform from the war. The brown and olive green complimented her pale skin so well he couldn't keep from staring.

He'd rushed through his shower, eager to get back to her. He wanted to talk like they had the week before, to laugh and tell stories. He wanted to get to know her desperately.

"So, June, since you're going to be working right outside where I live, I think it's only fair you tell me a bit about yourself." He prompted with a hopeful smile.

She laughed. "That's fair, but how about I propose a trade?"

He was curious. "Sure, I think I can handle that."

"For every question I answer, you have to answer the same one. Choose wisely." She grinned at him.

He laughed in return. He liked her bargain. "Deal. First question, are you from New York?"

She shook her head, typing on the computer at the same time. "I was born and raised in Cleveland. I moved to New York to go to culinary school to get a degree in baking after I graduated high school." She smiled, and looked at him, ready for his answer.

They continued on, going back and forth answering the questions Steve asked. Learning that she grew up with a love for reading and technology surprised him, making him think she was similar to Tony Stark. She laughed at his comparison, assuring him that the tech she knew about was computers, cell phones, and the internet. "Grade school stuff, compared to him." She'd said.

"Do you like baseball?"

"I can't say I understand much about it, but I went to a few games with my father when I was little. The Cleveland Indians were his favorite team." She smiled at the fond memory of afternoons spent with her father, watching the game as he tried to point out the players and the rules to her.

"Well, I love it; I still do. That's one thing I'm glad hadn't disappeared when I woke up." He paused, thinking of his next question. "What's your favorite food?"

She stopped her typing on the keyboard momentarily. "Hmm," she said, in thought, "I have a soft spot for peppermint ice cream, but I think I'd have to go with a cheeseburger…" She trailed off, a pink blush creeping to her cheeks.

He laughed. "Really?" Clearly entertained.

"Oh I know, I got a degree from a cooking school and I like cheeseburgers. It's silly… I just have simple tastes, I guess."

He tilted his head and smiled widely at her. "Don't worry, I like it."

He enjoyed telling her about his life before the war, not hesitating to share his experiences. Each time he'd share something, she would listen closely, apparently unfazed that his memories were from an era that was long gone. Most people he came into contact watched him with morbid fascination, like he was a freak show. Not June. She smiled at his stories, laughed at his jokes, and made him feel  _normal._

* * *

After a few hours of exchanging stories with Steve, Tony Stark rounded the corner and into the reception area where they were sitting. He was flanked by three people as he strutted in, smiling when he saw Steve sitting next to her.

"Good! Rogers is here already." He clapped his hands together. "June, welcome to Stark Tower. I hope everything has been  _comfortable_ for you so far this morning." He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at Steve.

She smiled, ignoring the implications aimed at Steve. "It's been wonderful, thank you so much for the opportunity!"

"Oh, June, no need to thank me. I just wanted to introduce you to the rest of the team." He motioned towards the three standing around him. A man wearing a purple shirt stood to his left, a woman next to him on his right in tight jeans and a black leather jacket, and a slight man with blond short blond hair stood next to the woman. "This is Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. You've already met Rogers and myself; we're the Avengers."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "Wait," She paused, unsure of what this meant, "you mean I'm going to be working for superheroes?"  _Will I be working with the Avengers? Good lord, delivering the Hulk paperwork. I did not see that one coming…_  The thought was strangely absurd and she couldn't restrain her surprise.

Tony interrupted her thoughts. "Yes. Well, sort of. These two aren't really superheroes." He motioned to Clint and Natasha. "They just have really good aim."

Natasha snorted. "My aim didn't keep me from kicking your ass, did it?"

"Only because you wouldn't let me wear my suit." He retorted.

The team took her to lunch in the lounge where they'd ordered food in, and she'd met Pepper for the first time. "It's so nice to meet you! I heard from Tony how excited he was to hire you." She'd smiled before enveloping her in a sudden hug. June could only laugh,  _if every day is this odd at work, I'm going to be in for some fun._

For the rest of the afternoon after lunch, Tony and the rest of his team showed June around the tower, making sure to tell her who lived on which floor. Her earlier suspicions were confirmed when Tony had told her "And as you already know, you're stationed on the floor with the old man. Just don't let him bring out the spangly suit, okay?" He'd snickered as Steve shot him a glare, but June laughed.

"So, did you get the paperwork finished for Pepper?" He asked her as they began heading back to the 43rd floor, this time only she and Steve were in tow.

"Almost, I only have a few more things to sign before I send them out." She replied.

"Good, good. You can finish those in the morning and head out for the day. It's late enough." He clapped her on the shoulder with a smile. "See you tomorrow." He pushed June and Steve into the elevator and the door closed in between them.

"Well, since I already have my purse with me, I don't really need to go back to the desk…" She trailed off. Unsure of whether or not she should leave her things unattended, she'd grabbed her purse just in case. It had paid off, considering she'd wandered the halls with Steve and Tony for another few hours.

Her heart began to race as she realized her close proximity to Steve in the elevator. In the compartment, the scent of his cologne had multiplied and her eyes closed momentarily as she enjoyed it, hoping he wouldn't notice.

She looked over at him from the corner of her eye, seeing him staring straight ahead with his hands clenched tightly in front of him. He looked…  _nervous._  Suddenly he took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. "Would you mind if I walked you out again?"

June was elated at his offer. The first time he'd seen her out of Stark Tower had been out of politeness she'd assumed, considering his extensive manners. This time, they'd spent the entire day together. His tone and posture held different implications than the politeness she'd seen the day they met; like he wasn't ready to leave her side. The thought made her heart flutter slightly.

"Well, I walked today. My apartment isn't terribly far and I didn't know if I should drive…"

He smiled. "Well, I can't let a lady walk home alone. This city is dangerous, haven't you heard?" His joke made her laugh and she returned his smile.

"I would love it if you walked me home."

They arrived at the first floor and left the tower, Steve's hand lightly resting on her lower back as he guided her through the crowd of tourists that filled the sidewalk outside. The heat from his hand radiated sparks through June's skin. She was suddenly filled with a feeling that could only be described as  _giddy._

When his hand left her back as they crossed to an empty sidewalk, she could breathe again. To hide her nervousness at his touch, she began to point out the buildings around them, showing him the obscure details that most people didn't seem to notice. He nodded and listened intently, then described to her what the city used to be like.

She enjoyed hearing him reminisce about his earlier life, and although she could hear the ting of sadness in his voice as he recalled the details, she knew he was telling her because he wanted her to know.

As they reached her apartment, she stopped. "Well, this is it. Thank you Steve." She smiled at him.

"It's my pleasure. Thank you for listening to all my stories today, I'm sure it wasn't the way you expected to spend your first day at work."

She laughed and reached up to touch his shoulder. "That's true, I definitely hadn't expected it, but I wouldn't have chosen it to be any other way." She held his gaze and offered him another smile.

"It's just, I don't talk about it much with anyone else; not very often, at least. It's nice to get it out, you know?" He met her eyes, hoping he hadn't scared her away with his age.

"Steve, I'm a pair of open ears whenever you want. I love hearing about your life, trust me."

He smiled, his heart swelling. He took her hand off of his shoulder and held it between his two larger palms in front of them.

"I had a wonderful day, June. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He gave her soft, petite hand a light squeeze before letting go.

"As do I. Goodbye Steve." She flashed him another smile and ducked into her apartment, but not before Steve noticed the blush that had covered her face.

He smiled to himself, feeling elated, before beginning the walk back to Stark Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve Rogers knocked lightly on the door he stood in front of. Nerves racked his body, he wasn’t sure what he was about to do. Waiting in silence, a voice called out softly from the other side.

“Come in!” The feminine voice belonged to Pepper Potts. As he stepped into her office, he shut the door lightly behind him. _If Tony gets wind of this…_ He thought with a grimace, he would never hear the end of it.

“Hello Steve, what a pleasant surprise!” Pepper stood from her desk, smoothed out her skirt and walked over to him for a hug. “Is everything okay?” She asked him as she pulled away.

“Oh yes, I’m fine. I just… I need your help with something.” Steve stood in front of her desk as she returned to her seat behind it. He wrung his hands, and stared down at his shoes. “I’m not good at this kind of thing and you’re the only person…”

Pepper smiled. “Steve, honey, sit down. Take a deep breath and tell me what’s got you so nervous.” She smiled at him encouragingly.

He sank into the chair, relaxing his body. _I am a super soldier. I’ve helped defeat Hydra and an army of Chitauri. I can do this._ He forced himself to breathe deeply.

Pepper waited patiently, clasping her hands in front of her on the desk. After a few moments of silence, Steve looked up.

"Well...” He began.

 

* * *

 

June sat on her couch, watching a movie on television in her yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt. A half-eaten bag of popcorn sat on the side table next to an empty soda can. It was Saturday afternoon, and after an exhausting week at her new job in Stark Tower, she was ready to relax and have fun. Seeing as all her friends were busy that day, she only had one option.

Relaxation.

All week she would sit at her desk and type out emails, transfer data from spreadsheet to spreadsheet, and organize files all while Steve sat in the chair next to her desk. They talked about anything and everything that came to their minds, both content to chat while she did her work. Each day he would sit in awe as her nimble fingers clicked the keyboard at a rapid pace, laughing during their silent moments and shaking his head in wonder.

“I just don’t understand how you could type so quickly without even looking at where your fingers are going. If I tried to do that, all you would get would be a jumble of letters that wouldn’t come close to forming words.”

Each time she would laugh in response. “I keep telling you, years of practice and classes when I was in school. They teach you how to do it so you can write papers quickly and efficiently. Plus, growing up in Ohio didn’t leave me with much to do. Not like here.” She would wink at him, only because each time she did it his cheeks flushed red.

Some small part of her liked that she could have such an effect on _the_ Captain America.

It was enjoyable, but what put her on edge every day was the unexpected visits from Tony Stark. While she was adapting to the fact that she was working in a building full of superheroes, that man was _unpredictable_ at best. So after five days of the rollercoaster that was Stark Tower, she needed something enjoyable.

In this case, enjoyable came in a made-for-TV Lifetime movie. It wasn’t the best, but with cheap cable, it was the best she was going to get.  

As she reached for another handful of popcorn, there was a knock on her door. Looking over at the clock it read 2:04 P.M.

_Oh please don’t let it be Tony Stark again…_

She steeled herself, expecting the worst. Instead, when she opened the door, her knees went weak and her stomach started what could have been considered a gymnastics routine in her abdomen.

Steve Rogers stood before her, in khaki pants and a button up green shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, with a bouquet of tulips in his hand. He smiled and left her speechless.

“Hello, June.” He tilted his head forward towards her and waited for her response.

“I, uh,” She coughed, attempting to buy herself time to compose her thoughts. “Hi.” The shock of him standing at her front door was only just receding.

 _Oh my god, I’m in yoga pants and a ratty old sweatshirt. I haven’t even showered_ _yet today… Oh no. No no no…_

She was suddenly hit by a wave of panic at the thought of Steve seeing her like this. She felt her cheeks grow hot and she attempted to cover face with her hand.

He laughed at her flustered appearance. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

She shook her head quickly. “No, no, not at all. I was just having a lazy day on the couch. Here, come in.” She opened her door further and beckoned him inside. As soon as he was in, she grabbed the remote from the coffee table and muted the TV. “Is everything okay?”

“Well,” he began, taking a deep breath before continuing, “these are for you.” He held out the tulips. She reached out in awe and took the bouquet gingerly from his hands. “I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?” The emotions on his face were clearly mixture of fear and hope.

Her shock doubled. “What?” The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them.

He suddenly looked crestfallen. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have come on such short notice. I  wasn’t even thinking-“

“No! Wait!” She held out her and stopped him. “I mean, no, I’m not busy tonight. I’m so sorry; I find I blurt things out when I’m shocked…” A pink blush crept back up to her ears. Her lack of filter was known to get her in trouble sometimes.

His eyes lightened immediately and he let out a relieved laugh. “Well, June, would you like to go on a date with me this evening?”

Her eyes widened. All she could manage was a frantic nod of her head.

He laughed again. “Wonderful. Can I pick you up at 8?”

June found herself suddenly bashful. “Yes, that would be nice.”

“Great.” His smile was wider than she had ever seen it before.

“What are we going to be doing? Dinner?” She asked, curious since he hadn’t said anything.

At her question, his smile turned sly. “It’s a surprise. It won’t be anything too fancy, don’t worry.”

She nodded, her mind engrossed in what tonight may hold.

“I will see you tonight at 8 o’clock, then.” He gave her one last smile as he turned back towards the door. As he walked out, June peeked out her door to watch him walk away.

 _Did Steve Rogers just ask me out on a date? Oh my god. He did_ _._

June reentered her apartment and shut the door behind her quietly before squealing and throwing her arms in the air. “Okay, now that that’s out of the way,” She began to herself, “what am I going to wear?”

Not that she needed six hours to get ready for a date, but she needed to plan and strategize. _Nothing fancy, but I still want to look nice. What about that navy blue dress and my cream colored cardigan? Yeah, definitely that. Not too overdressed but I’ll still look_ _nice. Oh lord, what am I going to do with my hair?_

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent in a frenzy while June attempted to get ready. Her nerves got in the way, making her overanalyze and second guess each choice she made while the clock ticked steadily until 8 o’clock.

Finally, a few minutes before 8 P.M., Steve Rogers knocked on the door to June’s apartment. He tried to control his nerves and keep his hands from shaking, but all afternoon he had been excited and on edge. When the time finally rolled around to leave, he rushed out of the tower, eager to see June.

After a few moments of silence, June opened the door and stood before him. She was stunning. Her dark blue dress made her coppery blonde hair shine and her pale blue eyes sparkle.

“You look wonderful, June.” He smiled widely, unable to contain his happiness.

She offered him a timid smile. “Thank you. You do as well.” He had changed from his earlier clothes, into a red button up shirt and black pants. Just behind her, Steve could see into her apartment where she had set the tulips he had brought her in a vase on the coffee table.

He felt somewhat proud of the choice he had made.

“Thank you, although next to you I couldn’t ever compare. Ready to go?” He offered his arm out to her, which she took. Hooking her small hand into the crook of his arm after she picked up her purse shut the door behind her, they headed out towards the street.  


“So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” She asked with a smile as they walked, hoping he would give her something to go on.

“My apologies, but no. Tonight is a _surprise_.” He looked down at her and reassured her with a smile.

She made a frustrated noise, but it was followed quickly by a laugh. “Alright, alright. I suppose I’ll just have to trust you then.”

“I suppose so.” He humored her statement with a laugh. Once they reached the main street, Steve guided her to where a black car was stationed next to the curb. Opening the door for her, he ushered her inside before following her. After they were in the car, the driver started driving to the destination, apparently already knowing where they needed to go.

She laughed, “Does everyone but me know where we’re going?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, I promise.” Steve reached over and squeezed her hand briefly before letting it go. The quick contact with her soft skin left his palm tingling and a tightness in his chest. From here, he could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating. A mix of lemon and vanilla, she smelled like lemon meringue or something fresh out of a bakery oven. It smelled warm and welcome, like _home;_ comfortable and calming.

Riding in silence as she observed the sights around them, they stopped after a few minutes. Steve opened the door and held his hand out for June, who took it and stepped out of the car behind him. They were at the edge of Central Park and he watched as June took in their surroundings before settling her eyes on him.

She raised her eyebrow, but kept her mouth closed, trying to keep the smile from spreading across her face entirely.

He laughed and took a basket from the hands of the driver, who had gotten out of the car and retrieved it from the trunk. With a thanks, Steve nodded his head and offered his arm again to June. As she took it, they began to walk together deeper in to the park.

“So,” she began, “I think it’s safe to assume there’s a picnic?”

He laughed. “I’ll give you that one, yes. But there’s more afterwards.”

After a few minutes of walking the paths, the two found a suitable spot and Steve pulled a blanket out from the top of the basket he had been carrying.

They both sat down and Steve began to pull the food out from the basket, handing one of the white cardboard boxes to June. She took it hesitantly, opening the lid slightly and peeking in.

A laugh escaped her lips, it was like music to Steve’s ears. “Cheeseburgers?”

“There’s ice cream too. Peppermint, right?” He quirked a smile at her as she blushed lightly, obviously surprised he remembered their conversation from the Monday before.

As they ate, the two chatted idly, June trying desperately to resist prodding him for information. “Can I at least have a hint?” She cast him a look and widened her eyes, hoping he would cave at her second attempt.

He did.

With a laugh, he responded. “We won’t have to leave the park. The two other things that I have planned are around here as well. It’ll take a few more hours.” He smiled back at her. “There, you got three hints. No more or else you’ll ruin the surprise!” He poked her arm and she laughed, apparently satisfied.

After eating, they gathered the things back into the basket and Steve checked his watch. “We’re right on time. Ready for event number two?” He held out his hand this time instead of his arm.

With a deep breath, June slipped her hand into his and let him guide her down the path. The two fit together perfectly; his skin rough and warm, hers soft and cool. He tried to hide the smile that had fixed itself on his face so that he didn’t look like such a fool, but it was a useless attempt. The simple fact that he was holding June’s hand and the feel of her skin on his was enough to make him happy for days.

As Steve led her down the path with his large hand engulfing hers, she struggled to think straight. His hand was warm and protective, shooting sparks of adrenaline through her system and making butterflies tumble in her stomach. _I suppose this means I’m definitely attracted to him._ She had to stifle her laughter at the obvious thought.

Soon he guided her into a clearing where a large crowd sat, scattered across the grass with blankets and lawn chairs all facing a large white screen that had been set up.

“Movie in the park?” She asked, looking up at him. She’d never had the opportunity to come to one, always working the delivery job or busy with other things.

“Casablanca.” He nodded. “I hope that’s okay, I only saw it once before I enlisted and I remember enjoying it… I thought you might want to see it as well.”

She laughed as they wandered through the crowd in search of a spot to put their blanket down. “I love this movie. It’s been a while since I last saw it though.”

“Not as long as me.” He winked at her. She laughed at his joke and pulled him towards a clear spot in the grass. As they settled down on to the blanket once again, Steve sat close to her. Shoulders touching, June leaned into him slightly, feeling the need to continue to be close to him.

Since setting out the blanket and sitting down, they had to separate their hands, leaving June’s feeling cold and empty. Soon enough, as the movie began to flicker on the screen and the crowd grew hushed, his hand found hers once again.

As his thumb traced invisible patterns on her skin, she had a hard time concentrating on the movie that was playing. She was entirely aware of his body heat radiating to her, the feel of his fingers intertwined with her own, and the now familiar and comforting smell of his cologne.

* * *

 

After what felt like an eternity of trying to force herself to focus on the actors, and yet not long enough to have her hand in his, the movie ended. The credits began to roll and he looked over at her.

“Would you like to go for a walk?”

She smiled. “Yes, I’d like that.” They stood once again and gathered their things, separating themselves from the crowd.

As if it were out of habit now, Steve reached for June’s hand without even looking, expecting it to be there and it was. She smiled at the action.

“So,” She began, “I’ve had a wonderful time tonight, Steve.”

He gazed down at her. “So have I.”

After a few moments of silence between them, he spoke again. “I know I’ve told you about my life before I woke up.” He cleared his throat. “But I think that there’s something else that I should tell you, June. It’s only fair.”

 _Oh no… He was married. He had a child_ _.Oh lord if that’s the case, it’s older than I am! I should have known this was too good to be true..._ She thought to herself, automatically assuming the worst.

He continued on, completely unaware of her internal thoughts. “I’ve come to the realization that I have feelings for you, June. It was so unexpected and I know that we only just met a few weeks ago…” He trailed off and June’s mind immediately went blank, forgetting her earlier fussing.

“You do?” She said softly, squeezing his hand. When he nodded, a smile spread across her face. “I like you too. I understand if you want to take this slow; with everything that’s happened to you…” She trailed off, elated at his confession.

He stopped as they reached the middle of Bow Bridge. June gazed around, taking in the twinkling of the lights as they reflected off the water and turned back to the man standing before her. He had set the basket and blanket down before taking both of her hands in his.

“You have no idea how much I appreciate that. This is hard for me to do, since I haven’t felt like I’ve belonged anywhere in this world until I met you. You make me laugh, you make me happy, you make me feel normal again and that’s all I’ve ever wanted since I woke up.”

She smiled, but let him continue on.

“It’s because of these feelings that I think you should know that I fell in love before I crashed that plane.” June’s eyes widened. He had only told her a vague overview of what had happened, and from what she pieced together from his story and the news coverage on him, she had an understanding of the event. To hear that he had been in love stung, but soon enough her logic took over.

“Steve, that’s okay. I understand.” She nodded and squeezed his hands that enveloped hers, urging him to continue.

“Her name was Peggy. She was in the war with me. We worked together and she was the first woman I ever really fell for. I guess tonight just reminded me of that, with the movie, and being here with you. I wanted you to know. It didn’t feel right hiding it.”

She offered him a slight smile. “I appreciate you opening up to me. I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it is. I’m glad you told me about her. I hope you know I’ll never try to replace her or make you forget about her. If she was a large part of your life before all of this, I understand that. I’ll deal with it, okay?” She reached up and rested her hand on his jaw, guiding him to look at her. During her statement his eyes had wandered to the water, clouding with memories and emotions.

“It’s just,” He paused, his gaze moving back to her, “you’re so much more than I remember her being. Maybe it’s because the memories faded, or maybe it’s because you’re so wonderful. All I know is that suddenly I don’t want to hang on to that anymore; I don’t want to hang on to a life that’s long gone. I want to hang on to you… To _this_.” He reached and cupped her face in his hand.

June’s breath hitched in her throat as he bent down and pressed his lips lightly to hers, sending sparks and excitement coursing through her body. She returned the light kiss before he pulled away with a wide smile that spread across his entire face.

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered, returning his smile.


	7. Chapter 7

As Steve and June made their way back across the park and to their car, June’s hand tightened around Steve’s.

 

“Would you mind if we walked back? I’m not sure I want to hurry home just yet.” She said in a quiet voice, her eyes shifting to the ground. _Please don’t think I’m desperate!_ She thought with hope.

 

His smile stretched across his face, genuine and warm. “Of course not. I would love to. We can leave the things with the driver and take our time.” He motioned to the basket and blanket.

 

Soon after they crossed the lawns of the park, they reached the spot where the driver had dropped them off previously that evening.

 

“He didn’t wait here this whole time, did he?” June asked, hoping he hadn’t had to wait on them.

 

Steve laughed. “I told him to give us a few hours and to come back, don’t worry.”

 

After handing off their items and informing him of the change in plans, Steve sent him off politely and turned back to June. Offering her his hand, he asked, “Ready?”

 

Laughing at his obvious attempt to keep ahold of her, she nodded. “Ready.”

 

They began to walk down the sidewalk when Steve spoke. “I’m curious, why did you move to New York from Ohio without your family?”

 

June’s body went tense and she gripped her fingers tight around Steve’s; as she shifted her eyes down to the ground, she was assaulted by the memories she made a point to avoid. Steve stopped walking, realizing instantly that something was wrong.

 

“June, are you okay?” He looked worried, resting his hands on her shoulders. “I’m sorry if that was the wrong question to ask...” He trailed off, unsure of what to do or say. After a few moments of silence, she looked up at him and took a deep breath.

 

“It’s, okay. I’m sorry, but there’s probably something I should tell you now. I just hadn’t expected it to be so sudden, that’s all.” She took his hand off her shoulder and began to lead him down the sidewalk once again. “Come on, I’d rather walk and tell you instead of stand by the side of a busy street.”

 

Once they were walking again, she took another deep breath, steeling herself. “I came to New York because...” She swallowed, forcing the words out. “My sister died.”

 

Steve’s heart dropped and he had to force himself to keep walking alongside her instead of folding her into his arms. Instead he squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue.

Gazing around at the tall buildings they were passing, her voice wavered. “It was almost six years ago. I couldn’t live at home any more where everything reminded me of her. After I graduated high school, I had to leave.”

 

“June...” Steve’s voice was barely above a whisper. “We don’t need to talk about this, it’s okay. I’m sorry for asking.” He suddenly felt horrible for causing her to remember her sister’s death.

 

She smiled slightly; a smile that lacked its usual brightness, this time heavier and filled with grim emotions. “No, no. You don’t have to apologize. I was going to tell you eventually. Besides, I need to talk about it. I came here for her.”

 

He nodded, staying silent so she could continue.

 

“She was three years younger than I was. When I was 16, she wanted to go bowling one Saturday night. I had just gotten my license and had plans with my own friends already. She asked me for a ride, but I was so caught up in my own social life that I didn’t want to have to cart around my little sister. I told her that I couldn’t, so she found a ride with her friend Rachel and her older brother, Jared.” She had to pause, her voice cracking. “That night, on the way home, they were hit crossing the highway. A semi-truck ran the light and hit them full on from the driver’s side. My sister was sitting behind Jared...” She sighed, her words coming out in a shaky whisper. “Neither of them survived. Rachel was in a coma, she barely made it out alive.”

 

Steve saw the tears glistening in June’s eyes, so he stopped walking and pulled her into his chest. Hugging her tightly, he fought to find the right words to say. “I am so sorry, June.” He whispered into her hair, hoping it was enough.

 

She hugged him back, her arms tight around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and continued on, finding it easier to finish her story with the firm support of his body wrapped around hers. “She had always wanted to get out of Ohio, to be something bigger and better. She had this personality that was larger than anyone else I’ve ever known; she was loud and funny and fearless, everything I wasn’t. The last two years of high school were rough, living in a house where I could see my sister everywhere I turned. Once I graduated I realized I needed to get out and to move on. So, coming to New York was just as much to fulfill her dream as it was to get away from the bad memories.”

 

June pulled away from Steve after a moment of silence, wiping away the wetness that had gathered in her eyes. “I’m sorry for turning into a mess all of the sudden.” She laughed through the tears, hoping to lighten the mood.

 

Steve gazed down at her, brushing her hair from her face and holding her close to him. “You never have to apologize. If anyone knows loss, it’s me.” He looked directly into her eyes. “No matter when it is, or what it may be, I’m here for you June. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” He repeated her words from earlier that evening. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he pulled her back into his arms.

 

“Thank you, Steve.” She whispered, tightening her arms around him again, uncaring that they were standing in the middle of a sidewalk hugging right next to a busy street. She inhaled his scent, savoring the moment. Finally, she forced herself to pull away. “Come on, I have an idea.”

 

“Oh yeah?” His face brightened. “And what may that be?”

 

She laughed, pulling him along. “No no, it’s a surprise. You don’t get to know.” She turned and gave him a sly look, enjoying the way his chest rumbled with laughter.

 

He followed along obediently, pestering her to tell him what the surprise may be. “But I gave you a hint! Doesn’t that mean you give me one in return?” He smiled at her, hoping it would work.

 

She laughed as they walked steadily, nearing the corner for the street her apartment was located on. “Oh, fine. You can either help me with it or just watch, but either way you’ll enjoy the end product.”

 

“That’s vague...” He trailed off, caught up in trying to solve the mystery.

 

Once inside her apartment, June lead Steve into the kitchen. At the small dining table that sat in the corner, she motioned for him to take a seat.

 

She pulled an apron off a hook from the side of a cabinet, pulling it over her head and tying it around her waist quickly. Scurrying throughout the kitchen, she pulled out containers of dry ingredients from the pantry, several items from the refrigerator, and then fiddled with the controls of the oven.

 

“We’re cooking?” Steve asked, unsure why they would be cooking since they had already eaten dinner.

 

She laughed. “We’re baking. I’m going to make you my famous chocolate chip cookies.” She flashed him a bright smile. “Would you like to learn?”

 

He was dumbstruck. The extent of his kitchen knowledge was limited to the basics and bare essentials. “Well, I don’t know how...”

 

She laughed again, motioning for him to come closer. “I can show you a few things. Don’t worry, I won’t overwhelm you.” She winked and he couldn’t resist the pull to be near her again.

 

June began to show him the proper way to crack the eggs and mix the dry ingredients, laughing when he accidentally smudged flour across his cheek.

 

“What is it? Am I doing this wrong?” He asked, unaware.

 

She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand to quiet herself, but her eyes couldn’t stop focusing on the flour. He noticed her look and turned around, glancing in the reflection of the microwave that was stationed above her stove, he realized what was wrong.

 

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” He laughed, turning back to her. He touched his fingers to her nose, leaving a streak of white. “Now you’ve got flour on your face too.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

 

She laughed. “Good, we match.”

 

When the dough was finished, she began to roll it into small balls and showed Steve the correct size to make them. They worked side by side, glancing at each other occasionally and enjoying the brushes of skin against one another as they moved. After slipping the tray inside the oven and turning on the timer, June leaned against the counter opposite of where Steve was standing.

 

“Now, we wait.” She said, suddenly nervous at being in her apartment alone with him. It felt like butterflies were about the burst out of her stomach and she had to grip the counter to keep her fingers from shaking. _All I can think about is him kissing me again..._ Images of their kiss in the park filled her mind, sending adrenaline coursing through her body at the fresh memory.

 

She lifted herself up on the counter and sat, crossing her ankles and smoothing out her skirt. “Now, I’m at your level.” She said, finally able to look him straight in the eye. “Is this what it looks like from your vantage point?” She gazed around the kitchen, not used to seeing things from this high up.

 

June caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned back to Steve, who was now crossing the space between them. Standing directly in front of her, he stayed silent but looked deeply into her eyes, his own filled with an intense emotion.

 

Her breath stopped in her throat, hoping again that he would lean in to kiss her. As if reading her mind, he closed the rest of the distance between their bodies and pressed his lips to hers.

 

She threaded one hand through his hair and another wrapped around his neck, marveling in the way his lips worked against hers. His large hand pressed her waist closer and the other cupped her face softly.

 

Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. “You make me feel whole. I don’t know how, or why, but you do. I can’t resist you, June.”

 

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. After a moment, she pulled back. “You have the very same effect on me. Somehow, you render me useless with just one look.” She smiled at him.

 

He laughed. “I wouldn’t say useless, especially not to me...” He trailed off and pressed his lips to hers once more. 


	8. Chapter 8

June woke with a start, her body jerking awake from underneath the blanket on her bed. The dress she wore the night before was twisted around her body, wrinkled from sleeping in it. As she pushed the curls of hair from her eyes, she struggled to recall why she was in her bed when she last remembered being on the couch with Steve. Walking through the events in her memory, she began to realize.

_A date in the park, an old movie and a kiss on the bridge. Telling Steve about my sister, then teaching him to bake. Settling in on the couch together, eating cookies and watching late night infomercials, trying to explain what the gadgets on the screen were. Feeling tired and resting my head on Steve’s shoulder…_

She sighed at the feeling of contentedness that filled her, stretching her muscles as she stood up at the edge of her bed. Peering at the clock on her nightstand, it was barely 7 A.M.

 _No wonder I’m exhausted…_ June thought, remembering that when she had checked the time before falling asleep, it had been well after 3 A.M.

 _Steve must have brought me in here and covered me up after I fell asleep…_ She was filled with a sense of slight embarrassment. _What if I drooled on him? Oh please don’t let that be the case._

Tentatively she padded to the door of her bedroom, wondering what she might find in her living room. _Did he bring me to bed and leave?_ She turned the knob slowly and opened the door just enough to poke her head through.  At the sight before her, her cheeks flushed red.

Sleeping on her tiny couch was none other than Steve Rogers, lying on his side, with his broad feet dangling off the edge and his mouth hanging open. Light snores filled the silence and June had to stifle a giggle at the too-small blanket covering his long body.

Stepping back into her room and closing the door as quietly as she could, June considered her options. _I can’t go back to sleep knowing he’s here, sleeping on my couch._ She ran a hand through her hair and grimaced at the tangles in it. _Well, there’s my answer._ Pulling off her dress and tossing it in the hamper, she walked into her bathroom that joined her bedroom. It was the only one in the apartment and had two doors, the one on the farthest wall leading back out into the living room for convince.

After locking the door to avoid him stumbling in, she quietly began to get ready, trying not to make noise in case it woke Steve up. Showering and brushing her teeth in record time, she then grabbed the robe off the hook on the wall after drying off. Adrenaline rushed through her body, igniting the nerves that caused butterflies to fill her stomach. Trying to ignore them, she stepped into her bedroom to dress before checking on Steve again.

June was consumed by conflicting emotions, one side nervous and fighting to hide away under the covers of her bed, the other struggling to go faster so she could see Steve again.

After pulling on the clean dress she had picked from her closet, she steeled herself and began walking around her bed towards the door. In her focus, she failed to realize how close she was to the edge of her bedframe and let out a yell as her thigh slammed into the pointed, ornate corner of the footboard.

“ _Ahh!”_ She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, stifling the noise. Bending over in pain, she groaned and rubbed the spot that was pulsating with pain. Only a second later, there was a light knock on her door.

“June?” Steve’s voice floated into her room through the door. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” His voice was soft and filled with concern.

She tried to straighten and limped towards the door. The entire frame of her bed was solid wood, and this wasn’t the first time she’d bruised her leg on the footboard. This, however, was worse than any time she had done it previously.

Opening it, she smiled weakly at him. “I’m alright. I just…” June trailed off, embarrassed for her actions and the outburst, “… ran into the bed.” She finished quietly.

She looked at her toes, shoeless against the cold wood floor. Her embarrassment only increased as Steve began to chuckle. Her cheeks tinged red and he cut off his laughter immediately. “I’m sorry,” he coughed into his hand, “I shouldn’t be laughing. I heard you yell out and I was worried something had happened. How bad is it?”

“I’m okay, I swear.” Lifting the edge of her dress just enough to expose the spot on her upper thigh, she grimaced at the angry red knot that was quickly rising.

Steve’s eyes widened as he leaned down to get a closer look. “June, we need to get some ice on that before it begins to bruise.” His fingers trailed lightly over the mark, causing her skin to erupt in goose bumps. He noticed her shiver and their eyes locked as he stood straight again.

She blushed again, breaking his stare and walking towards the kitchen, trailing her hand down his arm until her palm rested in his. Following her with their hands linked, silence filled the space around them until Steve cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry for staying; I realized after I carried you to your bed that the only lock your door has needs a key from the outside. I didn’t want to wake you and I couldn’t leave you sleeping in an unlocked apartment.”

June smiled at him as they reached the kitchen. Unlinking her hand from his, she replied “I appreciate it, although you could have woken me. I wouldn’t have minded. I’m sure you have a better bed to sleep in than my couch.” She laughed as she pulled the ice tray from the freezer and began filling a plastic bag with cubes.

“I don’t mind.” He responded simply, smiling at her. His smile faded as she pressed the bag of ice to her thigh, clenching her teeth in pain.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, concerned once more. The bruise on her thigh had begun to form, the redness the size of a baseball.

She nodded. “I just need to let the pain wear off. It’s tender right now.”

Steve ushered her back into the living room. “Here, sit down. That might help.”

June laughed as he guided her to the couch. “Steve, I swear I’m fine. This isn’t the first time I’ve done this. It may be the worst, but I’ll survive.” She turned and smiled at him.

“Fine, but at least let me get you something to eat. I can’t cook very well so I might have to go get something…” He scratched his chin in thought.

“There’s a bag of waffles I cooked up last week in the freezer. I can thaw them out and we’re set.” She suggested, trying to get back into the kitchen before he sat her back down.

“If not for your leg, then at least let me do it since you made us cookies last night.” He pleaded with her as she sat back down again.

Laughing, June gave in. “Alright, alright. You won’t let me say no, will you?” He shook his head and grinned. “Get a plate from the cupboard next to the fridge and put them all in a stack on it. After you put them in, press the button with the ‘2’ on it and we should be good.” She instructed.

With a smile, Steve turned and went into the kitchen. She could hear the sounds of him moving about the adjacent room, but she resisted the urge to peek in and see what he was doing. The microwave turned on, and yet she still heard noises resonating out of the kitchen. In a moment, Steve appeared in the living room carrying plates, silverware and syrup and set them on the table in front of her. “Can we watch something together?” He asked sheepishly.

June smiled. She  knew the night before, when they sat together on her couch and she explained the things on the television before them, he was engrossed in the information. “Absolutely. What would you like to watch?”

He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m not sure, really. It’s up to you. I don’t have any place to be…” He trailed off.

“I have just the thing. How about I make us some coffee and put in a movie?” She asked as she began to stand.

“How about you tell me where the coffee is and I’ll make it, while you get the movie?” He asked with a sly grin, trying to keep her from doing any work. If it weren’t for his lack of technology knowledge, he would have done that for her too.

June threw her hands up in the air in mock exasperation. “If you insist!”  She laughed. “The coffee is in a bag in the pantry. Do you need me to tell you how my machine works?” She asked gently, unsure if he knew how the appliance worked or not. She tried not to assume, in case he hadn’t.

“Actually, I don’t. I’ve got one in my kitchen that I use every morning, so I should be able to fumble through this one just fine.” He winked at her, secretly pleased he didn’t need instructions from her.

 _One day soon, I’ll cook her an entire meal. Maybe Pepper can teach me something…_ He thought to himself as he watched her walk back into her bedroom to retrieve the movie. The _ding_ of the microwave brought him out of his thoughts and back into the kitchen, where he checked to make sure the waffles were warm as the coffee began to brew.

Steve heard the soft noises coming from the television through the archway of the kitchen, signaling him that June had everything set up. Filling two mugs he found in the cabinet full of coffee, he carried the two in one hand with the plate in the other.   

As he settled in and they sat back to eat, June started the movie with the press of a button on the remote in her hand.

Trying not to talk with his mouth full, he quickly swallowed the food he was inhaling. _These taste amazing. Is there anything she can’t do well?_ “What are we watching?” He  He asked, glancing down at her sitting next to him.

“It’s a classic. Well, a newer one, anyways. It’s called ‘The Breakfast Club.’ I considered it appropriate.” She smiled up at him.

He nodded and attempted to return his attention to the screen, but even the taste of the waffles couldn’t distract him from the feel of her shoulder against his arm or the smell of her vanilla shampoo from engulfing him completely.

He was utterly lost against her and he wasn’t sure how it happened so quickly. 


	9. Chapter 9

At work on Monday morning, June was even more prompt than usual. Sitting at her desk by 7:00 A.M. sharp, she was a half an hour earlier than her usual arrival time. She’d wasted as much time that morning in her apartment, finally deciding to come in instead of sitting around at home. After spending several hours cuddled up next to Steve on her couch the night before, he’d excused himself to let her have some time alone.

_“We’ve been together for 24 hours!” Steve laughed, untangling his arm from around June. “I should probably go… As much as I don’t want to leave, I wouldn’t want you getting sick of me too soon.” He offered her a grin._

_The loss of warmth at her side made her frown. “I know, I know. It hasn’t felt like so long, has it?” She stood and began to walk him to the door. “I should probably clean up and get to sleep soon… I’ll need to be up early for work.”_

_The few hours of sleep she obtained the previous night had caught up with her. As she sat with Steve on the couch, her eyelids had drifted shut several times. Each time she forced them back open, trying not to fall asleep on Steve again._

_At the threshold of her apartment, Steve wrapped June’s petite frame into his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair and lightly kissed the top of her head. “I had fun.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper._

_Pulling away slightly, she looked up at him. “Me too.”_

_The simple exchange of words made them both smile. Steve leaned down and pressed his lips softly against June’s. She sighted happily and tightened her arms around him, not wanting to break the kiss. After a few moments, they parted._

_“See you tomorrow.” Steve offered one more smile before leaving._

_After he left, June cleaned her apartment quickly and climbed into bed, hoping for a full nights rest. Unfortunately, by four the next morning, she lay wide awake._

_Nerves running through her body like electricity, her mind couldn’t rest with the knowledge that she would be seeing Steve again in only a handful of hours._

_“June, calm down. You just spent 24 hours with him. You should be sick of him by now… God, what am I? Thirteen again? This is pathetic.” She spoke her thoughts out loud, breaking the dark silence in her room._

_She groaned and rolled out of bed, muttering to herself, “Looks like I’ll be at work early today…”_

June idly shuffled through the papers sitting at her desk that needed delivered throughout the tower that morning. Deciding to expend some of her restless energy, she stood and straightened her skirt before gathering the papers and heading to the elevators.

Moving down several floors at a time, June dropped off the paperwork at the offices indicated until she found herself holding a plain manila envelope. Opening it, she read the top corner to find its destination.

**Bruce Banner**

**Basement Level**

 

She furrowed her brows. _Offices in the basement?_

June walked quickly back to the nearest elevator and guided her eyes down the stacks of opaque buttons on the panel. Finding the one marked with the large “ **B** ” she pressed it and waited for the elevator to descend. Instead, a voice filtered through the speaker in the ceiling, causing her to jump.

“I am sorry, Miss Auld, but access to the basement and sub levels are denied at this time.” The accent of the voice sounded British, but too formal and polite to be human.

Clutching the envelope to her chest, she questioned the voice. “Who are you? How do you know who I am? I was instructed to deliver this by Pepper Potts.”

“My name is JARVIS, Miss Auld. Mr. Stark designed my programming to assist in any security or technological issues that may occur. I am programmed with a list of all Stark employees and facial recognition software to determine who you are. Miss Potts has been notified of the change in security status of Mr. Banner’s floors.”

“Oh,” June paused, feeling silly talking to bodiless voice. “What should I do with this then?” She was unsure of what to do with the folder she held.

“Accessibility to the basement and other sub level floors should be reinstated within one to two weeks. If need be, I can notify Miss Potts or Mr. Stark of your inquiry on the delivery instructions for this document.”

“No, no, that’s okay.” She answered hurriedly. _I’ll hold on to it and try again. I don’t want them thinking I’m incapable of doing my job on my own…_ June pressed the button to return to her floor, resolving to reattempt at delivery later on in the week.

Shortly after she arrived at her desk, June heard the telltale signs of activity happening through the doors behind her. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was already time for Steve’s morning routine.

After working out, he would shower and come join her in his usual seat as he did every other day previously. Trying to keep the smile from her face, she began to count down the minutes until he would arrive to see her.

* * *

The rest of the week passed slowly, each work day broken up by Steve’s arrival at June’s desk. Seeing her there filled his chest with a feeling similar to helium, making him giddy all over again with each new day. He began to rush through his workouts, eager to chat with June as she worked; interested in taking her to lunch so she could show him the new food and restaurants in the area.

They fell into an easy routine, spending the afternoons chatting while she clicked away on her computer, then Steve walked her back to her apartment each evening. With each day their goodbye kisses got longer and longer, until June finally invited him in on Friday night.

“Do you have dinner plans?” She asked, nervous about propositioning him.

Steve laughed, “Isn’t it my job to ask that?”

June smiled. “I guess I beat you to it.”

Smiling slyly, he answered. “I do not, in fact, have dinner plans.”

Realizing his game, she returned his smile. “Would you like some?”

“That all depends on who’s asking…”

“My neighbor.” She attempted to keep a straight face, but her face broke into a smile as Steve pulled her into his arms.

“I would love to have dinner with you, if you’re asking.” He laughed, relishing in the feel of her body pressed against his.

“You’re in luck, because I am.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, uneager to break apart. “I can cook? We’ve gone out to lunch quite a bit this week… How about a home cooked meal?” She raised her eyes to his.

“I would be happy just to spend time with you outside of Stark tower. Home cooked food is just that much better.” He kissed her softly on the lips and loosened his grip on her as she led him inside.

After dropping her purse by the door, she walked into the kitchen. “What would you like to eat?”

Following her, he shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever isn’t too difficult. May I help?”

Laughing, she began to pull out ingredients from the fridge. “I won’t deny any help. How about I teach you how to make homemade pizza?” Grinning, she anticipated his answer knowing his newfound love for pizza.

Steve’s eyes lit up. “Absolutely.”

They worked in conjunction together, side by side; stealing kisses and touches at every possible opportunity.  Later, as they ate, Steve cleared his throat.

“I found out today that I’m going on assignment for Director Fury on Monday.” He looked down at his food. “I’ll be gone for a week.”

June stopped and wiped her lips with her napkin. “Oh,” she spoke quietly, unsure of how to react. “Do you know where you’re going?” Although she and Steve had only taken things further for the last week, the prospect of him being gone made her heart drop.

“I’m not sure, he wouldn’t say. Must be sensitive if I’m not allowed to know until I get there.” He frowned, reaching for her hand. “I tried to get out of it, but I’m required to go.”

 _Seven days without seeing him next to my desk at work… No walks home or kisses goodbye…_ The thought was strangely sobering. _Maybe we’ve been spending too much time together. That’s got to be why this feels so upsetting. Maybe a week apart will let us breathe a bit…_

“It’s okay, I understand.” She struggled to smile. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I leave on Monday… Can I see you more this weekend?” He asked hopefully.

She nodded, her smile becoming more genuine. “Of course.”

After the meal, they gathered the plates and deposited them in the kitchen sink. “So,” June spoke up, “What would you like to do this weekend?”

Steve ran his hand through his hair. “Honestly? Just be here with you.” He let out a low, nervous chuckle. “I had more fun sitting with you watching movies last weekend than I do going out to dinner at fancy restaurants and being in public places.”

June remembered the way his body became stiff when they walked through the bustling city streets, or how he rubbed his hands together nervously when Pepper insisted on taking everyone to a swanky restaurant for lunch.

“How about we stay in, then? We can get some more movies and take out?” She suggested, walking over to her couch.

Following her, he nodded. “I’d like that.” Sitting next to her, he reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled her body in close to his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, my best friend and writing partner/adviser/motivator CaptainAmelia22 (a.k.a. Molly) has been running into our readers! This chapter is for the girl she works with that asked about our updates... You know who you are!


End file.
